


Mám ťa rád (I like you!)

by Holymotherofmerlin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Cherik - Freeform, Child minder Charles, Family Feels, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, I think that's everything, Kelptomania, Kid Pietro, Logan is not a good baby sitter, M/M, Mutant Hate, Peter is still sassy, Single dad erik, but it's going to be okay I promise, dadneto, slight angst, this is going to get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymotherofmerlin/pseuds/Holymotherofmerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always nice to know your neighbours unless you're Charles and your forced to because me family across the streets kid keeps stealing random things and onde lf The kids you look after has told you that if you don't help him the kid will do something horrible in the future </p><p>Or </p><p>Erik is a Father again and is having trouble keeping his and Peters powers out of radar (as well as Peter's Kelptomania) while also trying to keep social workers and Peter's aunt away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

yay more dadneto!  
BTW i'm probably going to switch perspectives sommetimes

Hope you enjoy another crappy story made purely just to fill the Dadneto void within me.  
Btw the kids are just going to call him Charles since he's not their teacher \-------------

"Raven!" Charles yelled during the usual morning bustle of making sure each child was wearing their coat or had the right lunch so that there wasn't a repeat of 'The Great Penut Allergy' "Have you seen Jean's notebook!?" 

"Not since last night!"

"Great" Charles muttered, he turned back to kneel by Jean, zipping up her jacket. Summer vacation may just have finished but it was going to get chilly soon and he didn't want to be responsible for any of the kids getting a cold "I'll look around for it today Jean but if I can't find it you might have to ask your parents for a new one" 

"But Charles that has all my notes on what to do if my powers start acting up" She replied worriedly 

"You'll be fine Jean, you haven't lost control since the beginning of summer" Charles gave her his best reassuring smile before standing back up to count each child "okay, is that everything?" 

With the chorus of 'Yes' the small group hurried out the front door.

Charles lived in a nice little neighbourhood, it was near enough to the school that he didn't need to drive which was good because he had never figured out what would happen if you tried to contain six mutants in a car, five of which aren't exactly the best at controlling their powers yet and he wasn't too keen on finding out.  
As they were walking down the pavement, the kids chatting amongst themselves about....whatever six to nine year olds talk about, Jean stopped walking and just stood staring over at the house opposite them. Charles stopped to look with her, wanting to know what she was finding so distracting.

It was a man hurriedly coming out of the door was a boy who looked younger than Alex but older than Scott, maybe Ororo's age, they were talking to each other in another language and Charles knew exactly who they were...kind of.

The father was the big talk between the mothers of the neighbourhood, since he and his son had moved a month before the end of summer vacation and hadn't talked to anyone much so no one really knew where they came from and he was a very good looking man, the single dad thing probably helped him a lot also. The kid, despite not having any friends had been seen playing by himself in the front yard a few times but he wasn't really playing any games, just sitting in the front yard. The old woman next to Charles told him she was pretty sure she'd seen the boy with one of her garden ornaments

"What's the matter Jean?" Charles asked, putting a hand on her shoulder 

"That boy" Her voice shook "oh...oh god, Charles" 

"What? What about him?" 

"H-He's going to do something horrible, he won't stop....i-I can't breathe" Jean was gasping 

"Jean you need to calm down" Charles tried to turn her to face him, by now the man on the other side of the street was looking at them but Charles was looking at the boy, this only made the father tell his son to speed up "Everything's fine, he's leaving" 

Jean let out one last choked breath before starting to cough and splutter, Charles gently rubbed her back to try and calm her down 

"I'm sorry" she coughed 

"It's fine it's not your fault" Charles smiled reassuringly, he turned to see the rest of the children had stopped to wait for them "alright let's get going, we don't want to be late".

\---------

"Peter! We need to go!" Erik yelled, Peter was by him in a second 

"Ready!" He gave a mock salute 

"Are you sure you've got everything?" 

"Yup!" Peter quickly went through a list of the things he had and everything was in order, except now he had an extra notebook but Erik didn't pay attention to that 

"Okay, let's go then" Erik sighed in relief, he thought today would be a lot more hectic than it was. He still has to get there early in order to inform the teachers of his and Peter's....situation but aside from that everything was going rather well.

"Viete , čo sa teším robiť ?" Peter said as Erik locked up the front door

"ste chcel byť hovorí anglicky" he replied, Peter pouted slightly. Erik sighed, he wasn't all that fluent in Slovakian but he knew the basics "čo?" 

Peter spent the rest of the walk talking to him about what he was looking forward to at school, granted Erik didn't know half of what he was saying just stuff about gym. When they were walking Erik saw a girl on the other side of the street staring at Peter, she looked afraid and the older man she was with was also looking at Peter suspiciously, Erik just told Peter to walk a bit faster. They were probably freaked out by Peter's hair, it wasn't the strangest thing about him but it caught people's attention.

Erik didn't need people on his case about Peter's abnormalities, it wasn't the kids fault he was born a mutant. Erik didn't even know Peter existed until the social workers called him, saying he was now Peter's legal guardian. He was scared when he found out but also slightly happy, he had missed being a father and Peter was all in all a nice kid, they weren't at the point where Peter was calling him Dad yet but they were getting on well, Peter didn't hate living with him and Erik didn't hate living with Peter.

When they finally got the the school he knelt down by Peter, zipping up his hoodie 

"So, what are we not going to do today?" He asked 

"Steal and be sarcastic" Peter repeated what Erik had told him the night before 

"And?" 

"I won't speak to the teacher unless I speak in English" 

"Good boy" Erik smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead "now go make some friends"  
And with that Peter scuttled away to go find someone who would maybe put up with him for a while.

As Erik walked towards the schools main office, he noticed the man from the street looking at him, he looked rather...suspicious?.

He might be a problem..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes some friends...a friend.

While I've never fought someone on my first day of school, I have moved schools a lot (7 times) so I can express how it feels.

\---------------

 

The first day of a new school is always horrible, as it turns out its a lot worse if A) If your first language isn't English, B) if you didn't even attempt to make friends over the summer and C) if you're name is Peter (or Pietro) Django Maximoff.  
Unfortunate for him, it was all three of these, the first one wasn't really his fault though.

After Erik had left to go talk with the schools head, Peter had been left in the schools playground to at least attempt to make a friend but he was kind of panicking in his head

What if I forget a word?

What if someone asks about my hair?  
The hair was not a topic Peter liked to talk about.

He saw the group of kids they walked by on the way to get here, they had mainly split into their own little groups except on girl who was sitting looking up at the sky, he decided she'd probably be the best person to go for, maybe they could be away from everyone else together 

"Hi" he said awkwardly, standing over her and shuffling his feet, he felt slightly bad because she seemed very into her daydreaming session. Her white hair was in loose pigtails (at least he wasn't the only one with weird hair) that were dangling in the grass beneath her, she was looking up at him now 

"Hello" she replied, sitting up "I saw you on the way to school this morning, my names Ororo" 

"I'm Pietro or Peter if it's easier" Peter smiled before sitting down next to her "uh...I like your hair"

"Really?" She asked, touching her head and giggling a little bit "I like your hair better than mine, but it would be prettier if it was up" 

"I have goggles" Peter loosened the goggles that were around his head "what if the get in the way?" 

"Can I wear them?" Ororo asked "we can swap and then we can both be pretty" Peter shrugged 

"Okay" 

So while Ororo pulled Peter's hair up into pigtails with her cute little hair and that had little strawberries on them while Peter made sure his goggles weren't too tight on her head, he also showed off the little braids he could make until the bell rang and Ororo grabbed him by the hand and was dragging him to the front doors 

"You can come sit with me, I'm sure Miss won't mind!".

Despite the teachers protests Oeter did end up sitting with Ororo, instead of doing the Maths they were meant to be doing the two sat and talked about languages. Peter learned that Ororo's first language wasn't English either that she could speak Arabic, so he taught her little phrases in Solvakian and she taught him some aswell 

"Mám ťa rád" 

"What does that mean?" Ororo asked, Writing it Down and maling Peter check She put The accented letters in The right places 

"It means, I like you" Peter said happily, she tilted her head "not like that, in this context it means...you're cool" 

"You're cool too!" 

"Miss Munroe, Mr Maximoff!" The teacher exclaimed "do you want to share with the class?" 

"W-We were just talking about our native countries" Peter replied nervously 

"Save it for Geography!" 

As soon as the teacher turned back to the board, Peter decided maybe now was time for a little fun.

He got up from his chair, everything was going well so far. The teachers mouth was moving in slow motion aswell as her hand, Ororo slowly turning her head in his direction, Peter cracked his knuckles and got to work. He ran up to the teachers desk, shuffling paper around, leaving some mid air before opening a window and running outside, luckily for him there were some birds fighting over a worm outside, he swiftly moved them so that when everything went at the right speed they would fly straight through the class window. Ororo was nearly done trying to face him so Peter ran back to his chair and let the havoc commence.

Their class was cut off early after the teacher got stressed but at least they got a longer break

"It was hilarious when The bird flew straight into Miss' hair" Ororo laughed "I don't even remember the window being open"

"About that-" 

"Hey!"  
Peter turned around to see a group of three boys walking towards him, looking rather unhappy 

"Um...hello?" Peter said eyes darting between the three 

"Ugh, go away!" Ororo groaned 

"Can it Casper" The Middle boy growled "you what's your name?" 

"Uh, Peter?" It sounded like a question 

"Why are you wearing your hair like that? Are you a bender?" He asked, Peter looked at Ororo for reassurance 

"Because it's pretty" Peter smiled, the boys scoffed 

"You European lot are always such benders" 

"I'm not European, I'm Slavic" Peter said quietly 

"Are your parent brother and sister?" The boy chuckled 

"What!? No-"

"Because my brother told me that the Russians used to do their own brothers, no wonder your hairs all messed up 

"I'm not Rus-" Peter was getting annoyed now 

"Was your mom so messed up she had to fuck her own brother?" 

Before Peter even registered what he had done, the other boy was on the floor while Peter held him by the shoulders and smashed his head on the ground 

"Peter stop!" Ororo yelled, all Peter could feel was blind rage 

"You fu- kurva dutý fena!" Peter growled until he felt hands under his armpits, pulling him away from the other boy. By now there was a crowd around them, Peter snarled and raised his elbow backwards and it smashed against something 

"Ow! Jesus!" 

He stopped and looked back, the person who was trying to pull him away was an older kid, he was holding his nose and blood leaked between his fingers 

"I-I'm sorry" Peter shook

"Alex, are you okay!?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine" 

"Peter!" Ororo looked around, she had felt Peter's goggles be pulled away from her head and just like that Peter was gone, her hair bands were in her coat pockets. She couldn't help but feel sad, not for the boy on the ground (she thought he deserved it to be honest) but for Peter, she didn't know about his mom but he was clearly sensitive about her just Like Ororo had been herself a long time ago.

It started to rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles gets to watch Erik's fine ass as he climbs through a window into his own house

Yes, I based this chapter off that one scene from Lilo and Stitch

\---------------

The school had called Erik to tell him that they couldn't find Peter, Erik quickly told them he had it under control, he knew where Peter was. So he abandoned grocery shopping to drive run home, of course when he tried the front door it wouldn't open

"Peter! Open the door!" Erik yelled, knocking against the wooden door, trying to make himself heard over the blaring sound of Jugband Blues "I know your there!" 

"Leave me alone

"Peter! The neighbours are going to think this is suspicious!" He got no reply except Pink Flyod increasing in volume, Erik groaned and ran to the kitchen window, he saw that Peter had duct tape the entire door. Of course he wouldn't just use the locks, little shit.  
Erik used his power to flick the windows lock open while simultaneously trying to figure out how to climb through the window without making himself look like a fool, he decided it didn't matter, everyone's at work anyway "Pietro Django Maximoff, you're so dead when I get in there!" 

Peter looked at him through the with a deadpan look before simply flopping face down in the sofa 

"I'm gonna catch you, super speed be damned and then I'm going to stuff you in the the blender, push purée, bake a pie and share it with the neighbours and when they say 'Mh, this is great whats your secret?' I'm gonna say-" 

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, Erik froze in place.

Someone just heard him threaten to murder his son.

\-------

Charles hadn't stopped thinking about what Jean said that morning, he couldn't see what she saw but she was so scared.

What was that kid going to do? And what should Charles do about it?

His power isn't being able to change the future...but he could look into the kids mind, try and see if there are any worryingly violent thoughts and see if he can repress them or if he can't at least explain what happened to his father, maybe he could try and prevent whatever was going to happen from happening.  
Charles crossed the street, still doing the looking both ways thing he'd taught the children

Jesus he needed a life

He could hear a voice from the house so luckily for him the father was at home, Charles a took breath, ready for anything.  
Well almost everything.

He did not expect to walk up to to the house and see a man with a frankly very nice ass, attempting to climb through his kitchen window 

"-push purée, bake a pie and share it with all the neighbours and when they say 'Mh! This is great, what's your secret?' I'm gonna say-"

"Um excuse me" Charles coughed loudly poking the man in the shoulder to get his attention seeing as he hadn't heard him walking over.  
The man froze and turned around slowly   
"Love and nurturing" He laughed nervously, before straightening himself up "Hello, my names Erik"  
He offered his hand for Charles to shake   
"Nice to meet you, E-Erik" Charles swallowed hard 

Oh no, he's hot! 

Which wasn't a lie, he was a very handsome man, well built. It actually seemed weird for him to be a father but hey people thought it seemed weird that Charles was a Child Minder

"Um..." Erik's eyes went back the window "I'll be right back" 

He boosted himself into the window, only flailing a little bit. There were a series of crash and the music that had been blaring obnoxiously got cut off 

"HEy!" 

Not two seconds later Erik was at the door, combing his hair back into place 

"Please come in?".

The two sat at the small dining table that sat right by the kitchen, Erik had brought through tea, apolizing for the state of their teaspoons but never actually saying how they got that way 

"I just remembered, I never told you my name" Charles cleared his throat "I'm-" 

"Charles Xavier" a young voice finished his sentence for him, he turned around and low and behold he was the future devil child.  
Why wasn't he at school?

Erik let out a sigh, simply sticking his hand out, The kid looked embarrassed then passed Erik a wallet that had been inside his jacket 

"Please forgive Peter" Erik sighed again, giving Charles his wallet "He's...special"

"I'm right here" Peter scoffed, Erik glared at him so he went away to wherever he goes 

"What kind of special?" Charles asked "I look after a lot of very special children" 

"He...he's troubled" Erik shook his head "anyway enough of that, is there a reason you came over?" 

"Yes, actually" Charles prepared his business voice, not that he'd had to use it in a long time. He needed to get everything straight, he didn't want to full on ask them if Peter was mutants because if he wasn't, Erik might figure out that Chalres is and then by default the children and Raven "As I said, I look after special children and I was going to offer to maybe look after Peter when your busy" 

"I need you to specify 'special children'"

"Have you heard of the X-Gene?".


	4. Chapter 4

I have no excuse for not writing apart from pure laziness and school.  
Forgive me fanfiction gods!

\----------

Erik froze

Shithshitshitshitshitshitshit

How did he know!?...

Christ on a bike he must have heard the superspeed bit when he was threatening Peter.

Fuck 

"I'm...familiar with it" he swallowed hard, Charles rasped an eyebrow at his reaction

"I can feel your worry" he stated "Don't panic, I'm not here to take him away from you"

Erik relaxed slightly but his mind was still whirling with possibilities as to why this man was here. Maybe Magda's sister had sent him to find blackmail to help her get custody of Peter 

"No one sent me Erik" Charles said gently

"How did you-" he finally cottoned on "You...your one of us aren't you?"   
Charles blinked in surprise 

"Us? Your a mutant as well?" Erik nodded "I thought it was only Peter, if I had realised you were a mutant I would have gone about this in a different way"

"Erik!" Peter's voice rang out from somewhere down the hall "I'm bored...and hungry" Erik sighed 

"I'm sorry" He turned to face to where Peter would probably be "Then come get a snack!".

\----------

Peter zoomed into the kitchen, chair by the counter and searching in the cupboard for the twinkles Erik had bought the day before, smiling in delight when he found them.  
Erik was still with the Xavier guy who had been outside, he hoped he wasn't upset that Peter took his wallet but Hey he didn't want anyone sketchy coming in the house or a social worker if things weren't in shape.

"When's dinner?" Peter asked as he chewed the Twinkie he had just opened, Professor Xavier was staring at him

"Wow..." He trailed off "teleporter?" 

Peter raised an eyebrow, did he look like a teleporter?

Come to think of it he didn't look like a speedster either, he just looked like a kid with weird hair 

"I wish" Erik chuckled shooting Peter an amused smile that Peter stuck his tongue out at "He's just fast"

"He's just annoyed that he's too old to keep up" 

"Incredible!" Charles was pretty excited about it "I've met other mutants with advanced speed but nothing this scale!" 

Peter decided he liked this guy 

"Eric's cooler than me!" Peter said "he can bend metal with his mind" 

Happy Thoughts....

"Really?" The professor stared at Erik, Peter found it strange that Erik actually NEARLY looked away.   
Was he embarrassed?

Oh he was soooo never letting this go

"I haven't done anything too advanced in a while" 

"I would love to see it sometime, do you think-" 

The two of them talked for a while, Peter just ate Twinkies and ran around for a bit. Man it was boring here.

He needed amusement.

Music was out if the question, since Erik was talking with someone and He'd seem rude if he ran back to his room to play video games without telling anyone 

"Can I play outside?" 

"Fine, but what aren't we going to do?" Erik said sternly, Peter rolled his eyes 

"Steal the old ladies garden ornaments" 

"Good boy".

Now that he was outside, Peter could run to his hearts content and listen to music while he did it. He thought maybe he should the and find out where Ororo lived, so he could apologise for running away like that at school.  
Deciding that would be the least boring of his options, he took of down the streets, searching for her in windows or backyards   
(Resisting the urge to steal lawn decor) 

He actually found her, she was in a front yard playing a game of tag with two other girls while a blonde woman watched them from the front door 

"Ororo!" He called, she turned to face him and jogged over 

"Peter!" She smiled for a bit until it faded "You left school early"

"Yeah...sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "I'd explain but...I'm not quite ready to talk yet, no offence" 

"It's okay" Ororo smiled, turning back to the other two girls "do you wanna play?" 

"Of course! I'm the Tag master!" Peter exclaimed, Ororo giggled and led him over to the two other girls 

"Jean, Jubilee! This is Peter, he's new to my class and he's from Slovakia" 

"Hi" 

"Hi" the girl was black hair and a yellow dress looked him up and down "I like your hair, it's shiny" 

"Thanks" he muttered "I don't like it" 

"You should, you should get more silver clothes if they'd suit you" She flipped her hair "I'm Jubilee, so your the Tag Master?" 

"Yup" Peter smirked 'I've never lost a game of tag..ever!" 

"We'll see how you do, Jean's the best player I've ever met" 

The girl, Jean, was staring at him, her eyes wide With some sort of emotion, it was like she was frozen on the spot. She made Peter feel uncomfortable, like she was looking inside him.

What was her deal?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speech heavy and Mild Progress YAAAAY

So at comic con, I went as Peter and am yet to find my own Dadneto :(  
\------------------

Charles had was asking Erik various questions about his powers and Peters, most of them very similar 

"How old were you when they started?"

"Twelve" Erik replied honestly, no need to lie

"And Peter?"

"Uh....around Five or Six? I think?" Erik laughed awkwardly 

"Y-You don't know?" Charles raised an eyebrow, Erik played with his hands

"Well...I hadn't had with me that long..." He didn't want to tell. Not if Peter wasn't ready

"Oh...I see" Charles coughed "Well...has anyone else in your family ever showed signs of a mutation? Or is it strictly male dominant?"

Let's not open that door

"My mother didn't have a mutation but there was two girls related to me who had powers" Erik replied, well so much for keeping the door closed 

"Interesting, now do you know what their mutations are?" Charles asked with a glimmer in his eyes "because my newest research experiment is about how mutants powers are similar or different from their parents or why non-mutant parents can have mutant children" 

"One had some kind of telekinesis/telepathy and the other....s-she could talk to animals" 

"Those are very different from you and Peters powers and honestly you and Peters powers aren't that similar" Charles hummed "I'm thinking that if one parent is mutant and the other isn't then the child could either be mutant or not but both still carry the X-Gene and if the child is mutant the power is just kind of randomised"

Erik hadn't really thought about it like that, he began to wonder who on either of his parents sides had been mutant and what their mutation had been 

"Were either of your parents like us?" He asked, Charles stiffened then coughed 

"Uhm No, no neither of them were" He explained "I have an adopted sister who is also a mutant-" Charles thought for a moment "It appears she is with Peter right now" 

"How did- oh yeah the Telepathy"

"Yes, the telepathy" Charles chuckled.

He should ask, he knew he should but how exactly do you bring up the topic of 'Your son could potentially be the destruction of mankind or whatever. Can't tell you because I don't actually know' 

"I feel bad for him" Erik spoke up, Charles gave him a questioning look "Peter, I feel for him. With me and you, we can hide our mutations, he could try but I don't know many eight year olds with silver hair" 

"There's no shame in being mutant" 

"I know that, I just- I want a world where mutants are allowed to be who they are without fear of discrimination" Erik seemed to be looking off into the distance "I want a world where my son doesn't have to be ashamed of his gifts" 

"We are one in the same, my friend" Charles smiled "I too want that, that's why I do what I do. I research into the X gene so those who are not like us can come to understand us" Erik gave him a small smile back before signing

"It seems this conversation is getting heavy" He rubbed his knee "but you can be of help to me"  
Charles raised an eyebrow "Peter's mutation means I have to get a lot of food in him to keep him going, do you know anyone who could help me keep track of what he needs to eat and when?"

"I have just the man for the job" Charles stood up "I'll take you to him, he's an old friend of mine -Also a mutant- not overly fond of his mutation though- oH BUGGER!" 

"Um..?

"I said I'd be at the house in time for Jean's mum" Charles cursed, he turned but to the metal bender with a nervous smile "your welcome to come along and we can meet My friend there but you'd have to put up with a few kids for a while"

"I live with Peter" Erik scoffed "he's like three kids in one body, I think I'll be okay" 

Charles laughed at that.

Well wherever Peter's going to get his evil from, it doesn't look like it's from his fathers side.


End file.
